


Big Time New Year's

by Thebloomaster



Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: Coughing, Fever, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kogan - Freeform, Logall, M/M, Sickfic, Sneezing, sick!logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebloomaster/pseuds/Thebloomaster
Summary: It's New Year's Eve, but it seems that Logan has come down with something.  Big Time Rush is to perform at the Palm Woods' party.  Kendall notices the state his friend is in, and steps in to help him...Logan/Kendall





	Big Time New Year's

“C’mon, guys!  We’re gonna be late!”  Kendall Knight called out to the other three members of Big Time Rush.  It was December 31st—New Year’s Eve—and he was anxious to get down to the lobby for the party.  They were to perform right after a few smaller acts.  

 

James and Carlos appeared on cue, each donning a sparkly top hat and matching New Year’s glasses.  James attempted to hand him a blue hat.  Kendall sighed, pushing the offering away.  “I thought we were going for a more subtle look this time.”

 

James scoffed.  “If we’re going to be fashionably late, we have to make a statement!”    

 

“I’m not taking the beanie off.”

 

Suddenly, James was thrusting an index finger in his best friend’s face.  “You’re not wearing  _ anything  _ festive!”  Truth be told, Kendall wasn’t exactly looking forward to New Year’s this time around.  With Jo gone, he had no one to kiss.  His heartbreak was still going strong, and he wished he could just stay in the comfort of the apartment.  His mom and sister had found their own New Year’s party to attend.  Well actually, Mrs. Knight had gotten asked to a party as a  _ date,  _ but brought Katie along as an excuse to leave early, should things become awkward.  

 

“Where’s Logan?”  Carlos asked, ever the pacifist.  

 

Come to think of it, Logan had been flying under the radar the past few days, only showing up for meals and rehearsals.  Kendall pressed his lips together.  Something was off—usually Logan was his right-hand man, always at his side.  

 

Though he was a few beats late, Logan entered the room.  “Right here guys, sorry.”  

 

Kendall had been so busy preparing for the day, that he hadn’t spoken to Logan once.  He couldn’t help but notice how the shorter singer’s voice sounded hoarse and strained.  Kendall did a once over.  Logan’s warm eyes were glassy and puffy, and he looked a few shades paler than usual—save for the underside of his nose, which was rosy with what Kendall guessed was irritation.   The brunet’s smile stopped at the mouth, and he was nodding his head to whatever James was saying.  His adam’s apple bobbed up and down, indicating that he was swallowing.  

 

Without warning, and without a second thought to their running late, Kendall linked his arm with Logan’s and ushered him into the kitchen.  “You’re sick,” he stated.  His index finger and thumb formed a gun, as if he was holding him up.  The hurt had slipped into his voice, and Kendall bit his lip.

 

“ _ What? _  I’m fine,” Logan protested.  Kendall rolled his eyes, and went to slap his palm to the sweaty forehead in front of him.  Suddenly frantic, Logan slapped it away.  “Dude,” he cleared his throat, “What are you  _ doing _ ?”  He turned away from Kendall, and unleashed a harsh fit of coughing into his sleeve.  The dirty-blond found his hand moving to the small of his back, but it halted in its path.

 

“Um, Kendall?  Logan?”  It was Carlos.  “Are we gonna leave now?  It’s already ten-thirty.”

 

Taking one last glance at Logan, Kendall nodded his head.  “Alright, let’s go.”  If Logan didn’t want to take care of himself, that was his prerogative.   

***

 

To the surprise of the boy band, Gustavo and Kelly had decided to come for their performance.  The former also decided to give a whole list of feedback.  A  _ long _ list. 

 

“Wasn’t your resolution to be more  _ tactful  _ this year, Gustavo?”  Kelly interjected as the man was in the middle of berating Logan’s dancing, singing, and overall performance.  

 

“I’ll start working on it TOMORROW!” 

 

While the other “dogs” tried to calm Gustavo down, Logan was fading fast. At some point the noise stopped. Logan caught sight of his on-again-off-again girlfriend Camille...and her date.  She was dancing with the new guy in town, stroking his shoulders down to his elbows.  There was a fiery look in her eyes.  Nothing Gustavo had said was any news to him; he knew he’d done a terrible job.  It was likely that he had a fever.  Okay, make that  _ definite.   _ He had known he was coming down with something for days, but had been trying to sleep it off. He wasn’t even upset.  There was just a panging of pain coursing through his head.  

 

“Sorry, I’ll work on it.”  He croaked, but at Gustavo had already left, and he was talking to the air.   _ Oh.  _

 

The lights reflecting off the disco ball were disorienting.  There were flashes of red and purple, and a persistent strobe light.   _ Camille.   _ He was losing her again.  Subconsciously, he began strolling in her direction. Did he turn her away?  He broke up with her and she moved on.  Everything was pounding.  Had his heart rate synced with the beat of the new song blasting through the speakers?

 

Blearily, he looked around for his fellow bandmates. Was he just standing there?   _ Yes _ , and a few people were looking at him strangely. He pitched into his inner elbow with a fit of coughing. Someone smacked into him, and Logan hit the ground. 

 

Everything spun. 

 

“Sorry, I didn't see you there.”   _ Who was that? _

 

Instead of a reply, all the sick singer could muster was another fit of coughing. A few people began to gather around.  _ Gotta get up...Camille might see.   _ The guy who knocked into him helped him up. “Too much punch?”  He asked, chuckling. Logan nearly fell to the floor again, but managed to collect himself. The singer shook his head. 

 

“Thanks, man,” he muttered, sniffling behind his sleeve. As quickly as he could without stumbling, Logan made his exit. 

 

_ Everything  _ ached. His legs felt like they were made of led.  All he wanted was to lay down. He crossed his arms tightly in front of his chest, stopping in his tracks. The thought of being neck deep in a bed of blankets was so appealing.  But if he left, what would the guys think?  

 

The room started spinning again. A familiar arm snaked around Logan’s waist, and drew him into a cool body. He shivered.  _ Kendall.  _

 

“Wha—?”

 

Now was not the time for questions. Kendall was already dragging him away from the crowd. He must've been leaning so much on his friend. Somehow his own hand made its way to Kendall’s far shoulder. 

 

Then they were in the elevator. 

 

“Kendall,” he rasped, unleashing a few rough-sounding coughs in the opposite direction of his friend, “What’s...What about the party?”

 

“Dude,” Kendall took Logan’s biceps into his hands. His thick eyebrows rose. “You looked like you were gonna faint.”  

 

_ Ding.  _

 

Logan allowed himself to be lead into the apartment.  Before he knew it, he was on the couch.  At least he didn't have to move for the rest of the night. Kendall returned with a thermometer in one hand, and a blanket in the other. The cold metal made its way under Logan’s tongue, as Kendall coerced it in. Logan welcomed the soft fabric that his friend draped around his shoulders, and tucked his legs into his chest. He was vaguely aware of the sensation of Kendall pulling off his sneakers. 

 

“Wow, you’re really out of it,” Kendall murmured, voice laced with sympathy. Glossy brown eyes met warm green ones. An understanding seemed to pass through them. 

 

_ Beep _ . 

 

Kendall removed the thermometer. “Yikes, Logie…”

 

“What?”

 

The taller singer rose to his feet. “I'm gonna get you some fever-reducers. You're a little past 103.”

 

Logan hacked into his sleeve for a hot sec. “ _ Ughh _ .”

 

_ Wasn't he supposed to be the future-doctor?   _

 

Logan's caretaker returned with two pink tablets in palm. 

 

“Water?”  He got out before another coughing fit took over. His lungs must've really had a vendetta against him. 

 

“Oh!  Sorry,  _ duh _ .”  Kendall looked frazzled for a second before turning his back. It was kind of endearing.

 

“Don't be,” Logan paused to release a few final coughs, “Don't be sorry, I should be for...wrecking your night.”

 

Kendall returned, and handed his friend the pills. He placed his free hand on the shoulder in front of him. “You didn't wreck anything.”  

 

Nodding dully, Logan took the pills with a swig of water. 

 

“You have to take better care of yourself,” Kendall said after a stretch of silence. He took the glass away, and put it on the coffee table. 

 

“Sorry.”

 

“I was really worried about you.”

 

_ What? _

 

A cool palm made contact with a feverish forehead. 

 

Kendall tutted, “How did you make it through tonight with a fever like that?”  

 

“I…” Logan pulled away from Kendall. “Just... _ H’DSCch _ -iu!  Sorry... _ hhh’SCH _ iu!”

 

“Bless you!”

 

“Thags,” he sniffled. 

 

Kendall plucked a few tissues from the coffee table and handed them over. Logan accepted. 

 

“Want to watch the countdown?  There's only a few minutes left!”  Kendall suggested. 

 

Logan shrugged. He finished blowing his nose. The TV flickered to life. His eyes couldn't quite focus on the screen. Fortunately, people were screaming the countdown, so he didn't have to. The image of Camille flashed through his feverish brain. A month ago, he would've imagined kissing her at midnight.

 

Kendall was biting his lip. 

 

A pang of guilt hit Logan. Here he was thinking about Camille, while Kendall was miles away from Jo. Their relationship had failed just weeks ago, as they had decided to ‘see other people’. This clearly wasn't a good night for either of them. 

 

He must've said something out loud by mistake, because Kendall looked mildly amused. 

 

“It's good luck, so…”

 

_ Three.  _

 

_ Two.  _

_ One.  _

 

Kendall’s face approached his. Their lips met. It was gentle and sweet. Logan’s bleary eyes fluttered shut. Heat which had nothing to do with his fever coursed through his body.  A crooked smile formed on Kendall’s mouth. “Happy New Year!”

 

_ How long had it lasted?  _

 

_ Did it mean anything? _

Kendall pulled him into his chest. Maybe that was a conversation for another time. For once, Logan decided to enjoy the moment.  Kendall’s chest made a surprisingly good pillow. Long fingers combed through Logan’s sweaty brown hair. 

 

“Dude,” he sniffled, eyes getting heavy, “You’re so gonna get sick.”

 

“I don't care.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
